Season 1 Redemption Round
This is a redemption round of all the fallen combatants of John1Thousand's first season of Death Battle. These combatants include Exdeath from Final Fantasy V, Toph Beifong from Avatar the Last Airbender, Jet-Vac from Skylanders, Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony, Zidane Tribal of Final Fantasy IX, Riku of Kingdom Hearts, Cynder from Spyro the Dragon and Akame ga Kill's Esdeath. Description Even though these combatants have been defeated by their first opponent. They now have a second chance to reign supreme. Who will it be. Find out NOW!!!!! Pre-Fight Predictions Who are you rooting for? Exdeath Toph Beifong Jet-Vac Twilight Sparkle Zidane Tribal Riku Cynder Esdeath Who do you think will win? Exdeath Toph Beifong Jet-Vac Twilight Sparkle Zidane Tribal Riku Cynder Esdeath Interlude Wiz: Through the first season of Death Battle we have seen many abilities in our arena. Boomstick: Some combatants come out as Victors. Wiz: But today the fallen will be given a second chance to win in a redemption round of Death Battle. Boomstick: Like Exdeath, master of the Void. Wiz: The Blind Bandit, Toph Beifong Boomstick: Jet-Vac, the Sky Baron of Windham. Wiz: Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Boomstick: Zidane Tribal, the Geonome thief of Final Fantasy IX. Wiz:Riku, the newly Keyblade master Boomstick:Cynder, the former puppet of Malefor Wiz: The strongest general of the Empire,Esdeath from Akame ga Kill. Boomstick: He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Exdeath Wiz: After the malicious warlock-king Enuo was defeated and the Void was sealed away, humans turned to an alternative solution to purge their land of corruption and terror. Boomstick: The Great Forest of Moore provided a solitary prison for these malevolent souls, and they were sealed within a tree. Many other monsters were drawn to the forest, making it the most dangerous place on the world. Wiz: The various souls residing within the tree made it self-aware and it assumed a humanoid form, a being as evil as the many souls that had spawned him, and Exdeath was born. Boomstick: Exdeath then decided to have a castle built upon one of the continents and laid siege upon the kingdoms of the world. Wiz: The Warriors of Dawn followed Exdeath to an alternate dimension where Exdeath was defeated and sealed using the power of the crystals. Boomstick: However like all good things, nothing lasts forever. Wiz:Exdeath was sealed for 30 years. Exdeath then manipulated Bartz Klauser to shatter the four cyrstals. This released Exdeath and made him free. His Goal was to return the world to the Void and a state of nothingness. Boomstick: Like all good villians, he needs the right tools for the job. Wiz: Exdeath carries three different swords including Ghido's Blade, Enuo's Scourge and Moore Branch. Each can boost his attacks and defense. He can control his sword telepathically and can use moves like Sword Dance and Reverse Polarity with them Boomstick: However, he is also highly skilled as a spellcaster. He can preform magic spells like Black Hole, Vacuum Wave, Reverse Polarity and Hurricane. Wiz: A good offense needs a good defense. He uses blocks that can reflect projectiles, guard against Mid priority attacks and blocks frontal attacks. His most powerful is Omni Block. It can protect him from all directions. Boomstick: While these blocks have fast execution they have low duration and make Exdeath immobile. ''' Wiz: Exdeath makes himself into a threat by killing Galuf, merging the Rift and the world together to free the Void and caused an earthquake to sink Ghido's Island. '''Boomstick: He soon was able to control the Void and harness its power. Bartz and his friends came and tried to stop him. Wiz:After an intense battle, the Void consumed Exdeath, to transform into his true form, Neo-Exdeath. Boomstick: What is that? How much stuff can Square Enix put in a final boss? Now that's just nightmare fuel. Wiz: When he is in this state, don't underestimate him. He unlocks a new ability "Speed Guard". It decreases his recovery time from his guard attacks and let's him preform twice as many counterattack when he successfully blocks an attack. Boomstick:Neo-Exdeath also uses moves like Delta Attack, Almagest, Maelstrom and Grand Cross a move that is unblockable. He can also erase any part of exsistance with a thought. Wiz: But the most powerful attack is Neo Almagest. This move casts an opponent into the Void and seals the entrance between his hands. Boomstick: Even though Exdeath is a manipulator, he can be selfish and arrogant. He treats people below him as a mere pest. He is also super slow. Wiz: He has even lost his sanity and threatened to destroy everything, even himself. Boomstick: But Exdeath can be one tough powerhouse. Believe me the last thing you want to do is get this guy's way. Exdeath:You'll never defeat me, playing around like this. Toph Beifong Wiz: In Earth Kingdom society, there lived a wealthy family know as the Beifongs. They had everything they needed and a beautiful young daughter, who they were hoping would one day become a respected member of Society... but... Boomstick: See as soon as she popped out her parents discovered her faded whites. You guessed it, Toph's completely blind. Her parents stubbornly pampered and cawdled her like she was a defenseless baby. ''' Wiz: But disabilities aside, Toph is one of the strongest Earth Benders in existence. Yes, do NOT let the blindness fool you. Anyways, Toph became irritated with her parents over protectiveness and ran away from home, eventually running into a cave and becoming lost. '''Boomstick: But don't worry! She happened to be rescued by gigantic... Badger.... Moles.... Wiz what are those things? Wiz: They appear to be badgers, as well as they are Moles. Boomstick: *Sigh* Anyways, since they originally created it, they decided to teach Toph the ways of Earth Bending. Wiz: As an Earth Bender, Toph has the ability to manipulate earthly things such as Mud, Stone and Sand. She can throw these in almost any way she chooses and can even harden Sand to be as strong as Stone and Stone to be hard as steel. Boomstick: As she's an Earth Bending prodigy, she can use stone so well that she can mold it into any shape she wants it to be, then hurl that m#$@%* f$*#&%* at anything that moves! ''' Wiz: Speaking of which, let's head back to that blindness thing. Toph was rescued by Badger Moles who are also blind, which is actually one of the reasons they took a liking to her. Don't ask how they knew. They didn't only teach her Earth Bending, they taught her how to see! '''Boomstick: Her new way of seeing is called, the Seismic Sense. Using this ability she sense anything or anyone, almost anywhere, wherever there is Earth. Wherever there is Earth, she can see the objects or people. She's so good at this, she can see the earth even if it isn't connected with the ground. Wiz: As an Earth Bender, she requires a certain amount of Precision and Technique to utilize this. As a result she's an adept acrobatic, while also being good at standing her ground and holding up a defensive position. Her Earth Bending skills allow her to influence other Earthy attacks and keep them off her. Boomstick: She's defeated hundreds of soldiers single handedly, held up a building the size of a castle and won the Earth Rumble 4 tournament multiple times and dueled King Bumi to a standstill. And that guy managed to conquer an entire hostile city by himself. Wiz: But her greatest achievement is the discovery of the thought to be impossible technique, Metal Bending. Using this ability she can manipulate the earthy composition inside of it. She can use it to wear a suit of armor and harden it to trap her foes. Boomstick: She even created a Metal Bending Police Force and taught a bunch of other people how to use it and in her old age she had seismic sense strong enough to sense people across the planet! Damn! Wiz: All who are on her list had better fear the name, The Blind Bandit. Toph: I am the greatest Earth Bender in the world! Don't you two dunderheads ever forget it! Jet-Vac Wiz:Jet-Vac of Windham is no ordinary Sky Baron. Boomstick: There's no way around it, he's one super solder. Wiz: But before he became part of skylanders, he was once a daring flying ace in all of Windham. Boomstick: He was given his magical wings at a young age. Seemed like the world couldn't stop him. Wiz: Until one day his town was raided, he saw a young mother struggling to save her children. He had two choices save them or himself. Boomstick: Like the nice man he was Jet-Vac sacrificed his wings to help the mother and her children to safety. Wiz: This act of nobility caught the attention of Master Eon. He gave him a powerful vacuum that allowed him to fly once again. Boomstick: His vacuum is not just for flying. It can shoot blasts of air, has spinning fan blades called Fiester Fan. Wiz: Jet can also suck enemies in his suction gun. But its not just the ground he is not limited to. Boomstick: He also has Piercing Wind which hits many enemies and the Flying Corkscrew a move that doesn't sound like a new move I would do in the bedroom. Wiz: Gross Boomstick. Thought he is noble and courageous. He never thinks of himself, but of others. Boomstick: This makes him lower his guard and can sometimes make himself over confident. Wiz: Jet focus more on health and speed than on defense. Boomstick: But when your a badass that can take on just about everything. There can be a reason to be as confident as Jet-Vac. Jet-Vac: The sky's the limit! Twilight Sparkle Wiz: Equestria contains a bunch of colorful characters. We've already done an analysis on one of the Mane 6, Rainbow Dash in a previous Death Battle. Boomstick: But now it's time to talk about the Leader of the Mane 6, and the Princess of Harmony; Twilight Sparkle. Wiz: Twilight is the daughter of Twilight Velvet and Night Light, and the younger sister of Shining Armor. She was chosen by QUEEN Celestia to be her personal student. And yes, I know that she's referred to as Princess Celestia, but since she rules an entire nation, and there's no indication of any parents, then she's a goddamn queen. Boomstick: O-Kay then. So.... moving on. Originally being a unicorn, naturally, Twilight specializes in magic. You can tell when she performs magic when her horn glows pinkish magenta. Wiz: But she didn't start out as a gifted sorceress. She had to learn various magical spells by studying and reading various spellbooks. Boomstick: NEEERRRRDDDD!!!! Wiz: Some of her magical abilities that she learned through her studies include teleportation, telekinesis, generating force fields, generating a magical beam out of her horn, alter gravity, hair growth... Boomstick: The fuck!? Wiz:... and a few others. But despite her using all of these abilities, Twilight was not the strongest being in Equestria. In fact, quite a handful of other characters far surpassed her, which included the Celestia, and her sister Luna, Discord, and a couple of others. Boomstick: But after proving to herself, as well as Celestia that she was worthy enough, Twilight became both the new princess of Equestria, and became an Alicorn, which is a mixture between a Unicorn and a Pegasus. Wiz: And with that, all of her magical abilities were amplified. Not to mention, she also acquired the ability of flight. She can now fly at superhuman speeds, though she's nowhere near as fast as Rainbow Dash, as well as being less experienced with flying. Boomstick: And unlike me, who's admittedly a bit of a (*ahem...) slop, Twilight is a skilled organizer. Hell, she such a skilled organizer that Mayor Mare gave Twilight the official title of "All-Team Organizer." Wiz: But when things get crazy, and she needs an extra boost of power, Twilight can use a hidden power that grants her incredible powers; Rainbow Power. Boomstick: Rainbow Power? Really, Wiz? Wiz: Yes Boomstick. You see after Tirek drained magic in Equestria, Twilight, and her friends unlocked a chest that they discovered a while back. And by opening it, they all acquired an increase of magic, as well as a changed towards their physical appearance, known as Rainbow Power. And with their new powers, Twilight, along with her friends, managed to defeat Lord Tirek, drain all of his magic, restore all the magic within Equestria, and re-imprisoned Tirek back in the pits of Tartarus. Boomstick: OK! You know this is coming. ????: TASTE THE RAINBOW MOTHERF*CKER Boomstick: Yeah saw that coming Wiz: Twilight is one of Equstria's deadliest, and surprisingly one of the gentlest resident. She managed to defend her hometown from several threats, including the corrupted Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, King Sombra, and even managed to fight off Lord Tirek to a standstill. She's also a gifted leader, and is capable of learning various things on the fly. Boomstick: But Twilight is far from perfect. While she is a skilled sorceress, it seems that her powers constantly fluxes, as one moments she can use telekinesis to lift an entire forest full of apples, but then sometime later, she has trouble dealing with little parasites. Not to mention, she can be somewhat obsessive. If things don't go her way, or she realizes that she made a mistake, and has trouble fixing it, she can, sometimes, enter into a state known as Psycho Twilight. And let's not forget that Twilight, sometimes, has trouble understanding certain things, which includes the logic, or rather, the illogic nature of Pinkie Pie. Wiz: And let's not forget that her biggest flaw is, surprisingly, her achievements. Boomstick: Huh? Wiz: You see, while Twilight may've done impressive things, most of them, if not, all of them were accomplished thanks to either, the assistance of her friends, or some MacGuffin that happened to show up. Hell, even when she traveled to another dimension, to stop a few evils, she still had the assistance of her friends' human counterparts to help her defeat said evil. And then there was her fight with Tirek. While she DID fight him to a standstill, the only reason why she was capable of doing so was because she had the powers of the three Alicorns, Celestia, Luna, and Candace within her. Without her increase of power, Twilight would've had her magic drained, and mostly likely be dead. Boomstick: But even if she needs some form of assistance, including a worthless dragon who is only there for comedic relief, Twilight will always defend her home from any evil..... Unless if that evil has kidnaped her friends and threatens to kill them. Tirek: How is this possible!? You have no Magic! Twilight: You're wrong Tirek. I may've given you my Alicorn magic, but I carry within me, the most powerful magic within me. Zidane Wiz: Zidane Tribal is a Geonome thief that became a hero and saved Gaia. Boomstick: Wiz, you said a thief, I'll take care of it. (Grabs Shotgun) Wiz: Zidane began his life as an "Angel of Death" created by Garland. Long ago, the people of a dying planet of Terra planned to save their civilization by assimilating another planet. The Terrans left their physical bodies and locked their souls in Pandemonium to be watched over by Garland until the Fusion's completion. Boomstick: It was a failure, leaving Gaia's surface in ruin and ending up with Terra shifting inside the planet of Gaia. Wiz: Garland was tasked with removing the souls of Gaia's "cycle of souls" and replacing them with Terra's, and synthesized humanoid vessels called Genomes to eventually host the Terran souls. Boomstick:To expedite the draining of Gaian souls Garland gave a soul to a new Genome and named him Kuja. Garland deemed him a failure. Wiz: The dangerous mix of power and undeveloped emotions, which allowed Kuja feel no remorse for his actions, was too much for Garland; he placed a limit on Kuja's life, and created another Genome to replace him: Zidane. Boomstuck: Zidane was experimental in that he would live through a full life, growing up as a child before developing into Garland's "Angel of Death." Growth and learning through childhood would allow Zidane to develop capacity for complex emotions which would grant him the power to enter Trance, thus making him superior to Kuja. Wiz: Zidane wields daggers and thief swords in battle. Zidane wields his weapons in the 'icepick grip' style, as opposed to the traditional 'hammer grip'. Whenever Zidane equips a dagger he holds it in his right hand during battle, as the left hand wields his unique weapon, the Orichalcum. Boomstick: Zidane's other trademark weapon is the Mage Masher, which he wields in Dissidia Final Fantasy and Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. He can equip light armor which consist of vests and hats. Wiz: Zidane also has a wide range of abilities as well. The Steal ability allows players to steal items from an enemy. Some items can only be obtained by stealing, and sometimes, players only get one shot at stealing it. Zidane's Thievery skill is directly linked to the number of successful steals performed times half of his speed; with enough steals, the player can power it up to deal 9,999 damage. Boomstick: He also has Soul Blade, which Inflicts a status ailment on an opponent. The status ailment inflicted is the same as whatever status Zidane's current weapon carries. 99% accuracy with thief swords, but always misses with daggers. Wiz: Zidane also has many melee based attacks. That include Rumble Rush, Booster 8, Swift Attack, Tempest, Vortex and Storm. Boomstick: However we haven't talked about his Trance form. Wiz: In his Trance, Zidane can access a variety of moves including Scoop Art, Solution 9, Tidal Flame, Stellar Circle 5, Shift Break, Free Energy and Grand Lethal. Boomstick: He also has a move called Meo Twister, which is a blast of energy from the skies. Almost like in the apocalypse. Wiz: He also has Free Energy which makes him attack witho moving. Zidane has an ability called Aerial Jump which makes him jump more and makes him invincible from some attacks while jumping. Boomstick: But his most powerful is Reverse Gaia. Zidane teleports and attacks the player several times. He then finishes the opponent by spinning them and striking the opponent with the most damage. Wiz: Even with his power Zidane does have his flaws. Boomstick: Zidane can be dumb sometimes and can be super annoying. And I thought Daxter was annoying, Goodness. Wiz: He also gets distracted when there is a pretty lady. Also his accomplishments were also accomplished along with other team members. Boomstick: Even with the destraction of Ladies, something Wiz can't do, he is one thief, you don't want to mess with. Zidane: As long as there's hope. I'm not going anywhere. Riku Boomstick: Destiny Islands. The Raft. The Secret Place. There are all key ingredients to start the backstory of a keyblade Master. Wiz: Riku was once on an island with two other people, Sora and Kairi. However, Riku himself wanted to leave the island, so much that he opened the secret door and released the heartless onto the island, which eventually lead him to his escape, being completely surrounded by darkness. Boomstick: He wound up in Hollow Bastion, in which he was greeted by the evil witch Maleficent, who offered him shelter and protection, because protection is definitely what Maleficent is good at. Wiz: So that’s how it started. Soon, Riku became controlled by Ansem, but was beaten by his best friend while not in control of his own body. After being defeated, he was locked inside the Door to Darkness. Boomstick: And that’s really all you need to know about… well, anything, really. Wiz: While it’s true that Riku is a badass, and usually fights on his own, he still has to use his own keyblade, which was passed down from Terra, to fight almost all of his battles. This keyblade is called the way to dawn. Boomstick: And that’s not even all, the main thing about Riku is the fact that his main power was completely dark. As in, most of the darkness gives him his power. Wiz: Even though Riku lost the ability to summon heartless and create anti-forms given to him by Maleficent, he was permanently altered after being under the control of Ansem. Boomstick: They have gone down dramatically since then, but they still exist. He has the power to control multiple dark abilities, such as Dark Firaga, where he shoots out a bunch of dark fire, and Dark Aura, which boosts his speed insanely high. Wiz: But all of that is increased when he activates Dark Mode, which has a time limit, that increases his speed, stamina, and strength, while also increases his dark powers. Boomstick: He can also use Dark Shield, which is basically a shield that can stop most attacks, but is powered by darkness. Daaaarknesssss. Wiz: Even though that doesn’t seem like a lot, Riku is no pushover. He’s been able to stand to Sora multiple times, however being defeated most of those times, as well as defeating Young Xehanort and Twilight Xemnas without help from anyone but his Spirit Dream Eaters, mainly using his Keyblade. Boomstick: Maybe the darkness isn’t as bad as people say it is. Wiz: Yes it is. This doesn’t change anything. Riku: After allowing darkness into my heart, am I still fit to wield the Keyblade? Even after locking you away, here you are, haunting me again. So I get it now. There's no point in trying to hold the darkness back. Cynder Wiz: Esdeath Wiz: In the Northern Lands of the Empire, the Partas Clan took pride in their abilities. They made their living off of the land by combating giant Danger Beasts, either for food or profit. Boomstick: Among them was the Chief's daughter, who would turn into the most badass General the world has ever known. Even her name indicates awesomeness: Esdeath. Wiz: Esdeath like the rest of her clan, took pride in hunting down danger beasts, especially after her mother was eaten by one. As a young girl, she was already skilled at hiding herself and then striking at the right moment. Boomstick After one trip, which she camped for like 3 days to take down a giant bird, she found her entire clan slaughtered by nearby tribesmen, and daddy dearest impaled through the torso with a spear. Not a pretty sight. Wiz: With this event, she took her father's creed to heart and lived by it. "The strong survive, and the weak perish." She continued to hunt beasts until making her way to the capital of the empire, joining the military and serving the Emperor. Boomstick: Along with another young, smoking hot girl named Najenda, she rose through the ranks quickly and became a General. I wouldn't mind saluting her if I could get a good look at that. Wiz: Oh, shut up, Boomstick. With her promotion, she was selected to be one of the few to given a Teigu. Boomstick: Bless you. Wiz: What? Boomstick: You sneezed. Wiz: No, I didn't. I said Teigu. Boomstick: Dude are you sick? Stay away from me. Wiz: I'm not sick! It's what she was given. A Teigu is one of 48 legendary weapons that hold the power of almost 1000 men, though not everyone can use them, as it takes a natural affinity to it, and demands a high amount of skill, stamina, and strength. Esdeath chose to have the most dangerous Teigu known, one that no one else had been able to use. Boomstick: She picked up a giant vase and contained inside of it was danger beast blood, which she drank. I mean the entire thing. I wonder what it tastes like. Probably raspberries. Wiz: After a small struggle, she managed to tame the danger beast blood flowing through her, and gained incredible powers over ice and became known as the Empire's strongest. Boomstick: She definitely lives up to her name. Esdeath's Demon Extract Teigu, the blood drink, allows her complete mastery over ice. She can freeze existing water and can create ice out of nothing, which is probably her favorite thing to do. Wiz: With this, she's able to create walls of Ice large enough to block a canyon, cover parts of her body for a shield and create improvised weaponry. Boomstick: She can shoot multiple icicles to skewer a target, create huge horns of ice, and drop a giant piece of hail the size of a skyscraper. Wiz: She also supplements her fighting style by using her martial arts training and a rapier that seems to be a bit longer than most usually are. She's skilled enough with this rapier to strike down multiple humanoid danger beasts without breaking a sweat. Boomstick: None of these are as awesome as her ace in the hole. the Mahapadma. She literally freezes time and space! What ice ability lets you do that?! Wiz: Apparently hers. And to be more accurate, the cold energy she uses is able to temporarily stop the local spacetime and allow her to strike an opponent for the killing blow, like when she killed Susanoo of Night Raid. Boomstick: Esdeath is kinda that chick you want to bone, but you realize she's kinda off her rocker. See, she's pretty much a sadist and loves to torture people. It's so much that she even scolds other people when they aren't torturing someone in what she calls the right way. Even the one time you see her looking at flowers, nope, they're a torture device. Wiz: He's right on that one. Considered a monster by the Revolutionary Army and a hero by the Empire, Esdeath is either your worst nightmare, or your favorite person, especially if you're on her side. Her charisma is through the roof, even the lowest of soldiers under her command adore her. It's even to the point that at one point, she was considered an anti-villain. It did indeed confuse people when she sought a boyfriend. Boomstick: Ironically, she fell for Night Raid member Tatsumi, who kinda hates Esdeath and everything she's about. Not a surprise. Wiz: Would it surprise you more if I told you she made Mahapadma just so Tatsumi wouldn't be able to get away from her? Boomstick: And she's a stalker too. Yeah, I can't blame Tatsumi for not hitting that. Wiz: Needless to say, her reputation as the strongest in the Empire is definitely earned. It's no surprise when you see her accomplishments and skills, being fast enough to keep up with the most agile of fighters and run at speeds faster than most humans. She was able to keep up with Akame, Mine, and Tatsumi during a fight and came out alive. And Akame is known for her superhuman speed, so think about that. Boomstick: She's killed a member of Night Raid, conquered a tribe far sooner than anyone expected, killed numerous danger beasts as a kid and adult, crippled Najenda and has had multiple victories over the course of her career. She's damn near perfect. Wiz: Not entirely. Her Mahapadma can only be used once a day due to the amount of energy it puts on her, and can be resisted by someone with a resistance to ice. She also has a bad tendency to give into her bloodlust, drawing out her opponents suffering before dealing the killing blow, which led to her failing to kill Leone and Najenda when given the opportunity. Not to mention that despite how powerful she is, she rarely fights one on one, usually being backed by a fellow Jaeger such as Kurome, Wave, or Run. Of course she is more than capable of doing it, such as when she squared off against Leone, Najenda, and Susanoo, it isn't her usual way. Boomstick: Esdeath is probably one of the most badass anime characters to exist, which is why you should side with her in any conflict, cause if not, well if she doesn't kill ya, you'll wish you were dead. Esdeath: The weak are destined to lie beneath the boots of the strong. If that angers you, overcome your deficits. Category:John1Thousand Category: What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle Royales Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 4 years Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Magic vs Weaponry' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Kingdom Hearts vs Final Fantasy' Themed Death Battles